


The Devil Saved Me (on his way up from hell)

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Series: The Queer Adventures of Nelson and Murdock & co. [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender matt murdock, Awesome Foggy Nelson, BAMF Aunt May, BAMF Marci Stahl, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blind Character, Bullying, Canon Disabled Character, Catholic Character, Catholic Matt Murdock, Explicit Language, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Homophobia, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Peter Parker, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Trans Character, Trans Marci Stahl, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: Peter is having some troubles, he's ftm transgender and its causing him some problems, he ends up crying on a roof in Hell's Kitchen. Daredevil approaches to make sure he's not suicidal and Peter ends up opening up to Matt and they comfort him.





	The Devil Saved Me (on his way up from hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for transphobia, mentions of homophobia, mentions of possible suicidal thoughts, and bullying that does get physical. There is one use of a homophobic slur but it is not aimed at anyone specific.
> 
> This is in the future after the last fic because agender Matt was perfect for helping trans Peter through his issues. Not all works in this series will be connected like that. Reading the first one is probably not necessary but might make things a bit more clear.
> 
> A lot of characters listed are pretty much just referenced in conversations or the background.

       Matt was in the middle of following their senses to what might be an assault or a bar fight, they couldn't tell yet, when they paused. Someone was sitting on the edge of the roof they just made it onto, in distress judging from their heartbeat. They didn't want to deal with whatever this was but they couldn't just let this random person possibly jump so they walked over to them.  
  
      Whoever it was knew Matt was there, they could hear them tensing. But they didn't stop. When they got close enough to talk comfortably they sat down and asked, "You're not gonna jump or anything are you?"  
  
      Matt heard a bitter half laugh and sniffles that meant they were crying before they turned to look at them.  
  
      "Nah man. Daredevil right? Spiderman."  
  
      That's odd. Usually everyone stays out of Hell's Kitchen. Matt admits they can be a bit territorial.  
  
      "What are you doing here?"  
  
      "Was having a moment I fuckin' guess," Matt hears a shrug accompanying that and another cutoff, bitter laugh, "I dunno."  
  
      And God, Spiderman sounds so young, what the hell is this kid doing running around fighting crime?  
  
      Matt is quiet for a few moments but just as they're about to say something else the kid says something.  
  
      "Penelope," It's quiet, someone with normal senses would struggle to pick it up. It's also filled with so much disgust Matt struggles for a response but they didn't even need to try, the kid starts up again except now it seems like they're bursting they're so fucking loud, " _I'm not a fucking girl!_ "  
  
      And yeah Matt understands. Sometimes having people get that wrong is just so much that eventually you explode. And there's not much to say to something like that. So Matt keeps it simple. They wouldn't want pity so they're not going to offer it.  
  
      "Okay."  
  
       More sniffles. A little cough. More of that bitter laugh that no kid should ever have to know. So Matt does what Foggy and Marci did for them. They're careful and keep it simple.  
  
      "Pronouns?"  
  
      "He/him. You?"  
  
      "They/them."  
  
      Normally Matt tries to keep Daredevil and their gender separate but this is a special circumstance. Kid needs to know he's not alone and Matt knows how fucking amazing it feels to meet someone else who's like you are in some way. Marci coming out to them as trans is half the reason they felt comfortable enough to do the same.  
  
      "Really?"  
  
      The kid sounds so hopeful it's heartbreaking.  
  
      "Yeah. Life gets easier kid. Fucking sucks first but it gets easier."  
  
      "I'm not a kid!" He's offended. His voice raises about an octave with it. His flinch afterwards is audible its so bad.  
  
      "You're no older than eighteen. At the most."  
  
      Matt knows that they're right about that.  
  
      "Got anyone supportive?"  
  
      The kid hesitates before answering. Matt understands. Secret identities and all.  
  
      "My guardian is."  
  
      Its vague but its the truth. Matt nods.  
  
      "I'm pretty open outside the mask but at first I only told two friends. Wouldn't have of they hadn't stumbled on a certain aspect and been supportive of that. You just gotta find the right people kid. There's not a lot of them but they're the ones that matter. Anyone who's got a problem? Smile at them and walk it off. They don't matter in the long run."  
  
      Matt hears the kid snort and then laugh quietly. A genuine laugh this time. They're confused but at least some of the bitterness is fading. Then the kid speaks and Matt understands why he laughed.  
  
     "I'm in Hell's Kitchen in a spider themed spandex suit getting advice about my gender crisis from the Devil. This is what all the churches warned you about kids."  
  
      Another little laugh. Matt laughs too this time.  
  
      "Just don't tell anyone kid. I've got a reputation to keep up."  
  
      "Yeah yeah. You big softie. I've gotta get home. Got school tomorrow. See you around?"  
  
     They hear him stand up to leave.  
  
      "Hopefully with better circumstances next time."  
  
     The kid leaves and Matt sits there for a bit longer just listening to the city before they head home. When they get there they walk into Foggy's open arms and sigh happily. They've been content for a while but the talk with the spider-kid has reminded them how lucky they were in the past and still are.  
  
      "Thanks Foggy."  
  
      "For what?"  
  
      "Accepting me. Loving me."  
  
      Foggy's heartbeat kind of stutters like it always does when Matt says something like that. Something that makes him equal parts happy and sad because he does love and accept Matt. But he feels like that acceptance should be a given and that love should have always been in their life.  
  
      "Oh Matty..." A quiet sigh, "You don't need to thank me for that buddy."  
  
      "Maybe. Still going to."  
  
      They pull away to take off the mask before burying their face in Foggy's neck. His hand comes up to run through their hair.  
  
      "I met Spiderman tonight."  
  
      "Yeah?"  
  
      "Yeah." So they tell Foggy about what happened and they feel Foggy tighten his grip on their waist and press a kiss to the side of their head. And they know. Foggy is proud of them. Proud of them for helping. Opening up. Even if he does scold them for saying fuck in front of the kid. And everything is okay.

                                     *******  
  
      A few weeks later Matt is out in full costume stopping petty crimes at three in the morning when they hear a familiar heartbeat on a rooftop nearby. So when they finish up with the mugging they were stopping they make their way over to that roof. When they get there they hear quiet sobs and the unique grinding of a fractured bone. They take a deep breath to control their rage and go to sit next the the kid.  
  
      "What happened?"  
  
      Sniffles. Quiet, bitter, ugly laughter.  
  
      "I told my friends. All two of them."  
  
      Matt clenches their fists and forces themself to take deep, even breaths.  
  
      "They hurt you?"  
  
      They can't keep the anger out of their voice though, much as they're trying to reign it in.  
  
      "No. No they were great. Didn't pry. Asked questions to be sure they wouldn't upset me in the future. Fucking amazing friends. But someone overheard me telling them."  
  
      "Oh?"  
  
      "Yeah," that bitter, ugly laugh that makes Matt's heart clench in their chest, "Ten fucking goddamn minutes. That's all it took. Ten minutes and _everyone knew_."  
  
      "That how you got hurt?"  
  
       "Yep. Bully. Was ecstatic to have a new reason to fuck with me. Actually, he's never gotten physical before. Said if I wanted to pretend to be a man he'd treat me like one. It was almost the nicest thing he's ever said to me. If it weren't for the pretend part."  
  
      Matt was holding their breath in an attempt to control themselves before they broke their hand punching the concrete they were sitting on.  
  
     "My friend broke his nose for it." More of that bitter laugh that made Matt want to strangle whoever put it there. "She's got detention for like, a week and her parents are pissed. She said it was worth it."  
  
      "She's right"  
  
      "You and her would get along. She's all for using her words but she says some people will only ever understand fists."  
  
      Matt feels a whole new kind of pain in their chest at the knowledge that there's a kid somewhere out there who went through whatever shit gave her that knowledge.  
  
      Matt and the kid talk for a bit more before the kid says he's got to leave and Matt goes home to Foggy and tells him about what happened. They want to find out where the kid goes to school and who is bullying him but Foggy tells them they shouldn't.

     “Foggy his bone was nearly _broken_. I've gotta do something!”

      “Matt I know you want to help but it sounds like he's got people to look out for him and he's not going to be happy if you hunt him down and find out who he is.”

     Matt sighs and sits on the couch. They know Foggy is right but it's hard to hold back like this.

*******

       It's only days later, when a woman enters their office loudly, angrily, accompanied by that familiar heartbeat, that Matt meets Spiderman outside of their masks. They weren't expecting this but maybe it would allow them to help if they find out his name like this.

      They hear Karen greet the woman and Spider Man's quiet voice, “Aunt May please don't. It's not a big deal. I can handle it, it's fine.”

      The woman snaps at him, “Peter. It is _not_ fine. Not at all. I am doing something about this.”

      They hear Foggy leave his office at the same time they do to go see what's going on. Karen stands and introduces them.

      “Mrs. Parker this is Franklin Nelson and Matt Murdock, Foggy, Matt this is May Parker. She's here for a consultation.

      “It's nice to meet you Mr. Nelson, Mr. Murdock.”

      Matt grimaces internally but smiles pleasantly at her, “Please call me Matt.”

      They hear her nod but directly after Foggy announces, “She just nodded buddy.”

      “Wha-oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize.”

      “It's fine, Mrs. Parker.”

     They can tell how angry the woman is about something and how tense Peter is. The kid doesn't want to be here but his aunt is furious. Matt has a few guesses about what might have brought them to the office. Before any more awkward situations can arise Foggy herds them all to the table they use when meeting with new clients.

      Once everyone is seated Matt asks Mrs. Parker what they need. They notice that Peter tenses further. He's incredibly unhappy being here.

      “Aunt May please this so incredibly unnecessary it'll all blow over or something it's _fine_ you don't need to-”

      She cuts him off, “ _Peter_. There is nothing fine about it. _Nothing_.”

      Foggy excuses himself to get drinks for everyone. Peter drops his head onto the table face first and Mrs. Parker turns to face Matt.

      “Mr. Murdock-”

      Matt is as gentle as possible in cutting her off and makes sure to keep their voice calm and pleasant, “I don't mind the use of my last name but I would prefer if you could drop the Mr.”

      “Oh, of course. I'm sorry. You said to call you Matt. I should have remembered.”

      Peter's head shoots up off of the table and his stare is so intense Matt can feel it. They smile at her and assure her that it's alright. They hear Peter gasp and turn their head to face him.

      “You're-!” He cuts himself off and Matt grins. The kid is smart they'll give him that.

      “Peter?” His aunt sounds concerned.

      “Oh god, I'm sorry, just reminded me of someone. I'm really sorry.”

      Foggy gets back with coffee, “Careful kiddo, Matt's a bit Catholic, they might start telling you to watch your language.”

       Matt grins as they hear Peter snort and cough in an attempt to hide laughter before he faceplants back onto the table and mumbles too quietly for anyone else to understand, “The Devil's fuckin’ Catholic oh my god.”

      “What can we do for you?”

      Foggy gets right to the point as Matt focuses on controlling their own laughter.

      “Well, my nephew is being harassed at school. I've gone to the principal about it and instead of dealing with it the prick suggested that I get Peter into therapy as if he's the problem.”

       A horrified gasp, “Aunt May don't say _prick_!”

      “Peter. Stop. I'm a grown woman. And he's a prick. Anyways. I went back after a few days when nothing changed and he still tried to tell me that Peter was the issue so I told him if he didn't handle it within a week I would do something about it. So, here I am.”

      Foggy exhales a bit before asking, “Can I ask why Peter is being harassed?”

      Matt hears a quiet groan and Peter lifts his head enough to mumble coherently, “I'm trans.” And then his face is back against the table. Matt snorts quietly at the dramatics before turning their focus back onto Foggy and May.

      Foggy is angry, Matt can tell. It warms their heart a bit that he's so angry on Peter's behalf.

      “Well, Mrs. Parker, we would recommend threatening them with legal action. Of course, we will assist you in that and one or both of us can come with you to make it clear that you're serious. Discrimination is a serious issue and no one wants that bad press at this point in time.”

      Matt nods as Foggy says it and May relaxes a bit. They all hash out the details and figure out the best time to make another appointment with the principal. Once they finish up Peter stays at the table while May goes to use the restroom. Foggy leaves to throw away the coffee cups and Matt stays seated. Finally Peter speaks.

      “You're a lawyer.”

      “Yes.”

      “A Catholic lawyer.”

      “Yes.”

      “A _blind_ , Catholic lawyer.”

      Matt nods, “Yes, I am.”

      “Oh my god. And I thought my life is a mess. What even _is_ your life?”

      Matt grins and shrugs. Foggy comes back in.

      “Foggy,” Matt smiles at him innocently.

      “What?” Foggy is suspicious. Foggy is always suspicious when Matt does anything that implies innocence.

      “This is the kid I told you about.”

      “What.”

      Peter groans loudly as he faceplants onto the table again and Matt laughs.

      “He's like _twelve_!”

      “I am _not._ ”

      Matt shrugs. Peter is offended. Foggy is horrified. May comes back and collects Peter and they leave.

*******

      That night Spiderman finds Daredevil instead of Matt hearing him on a random roof. They make their way to a building and up to the roof. They sit next to each other in silence for a bit before Peter speaks up.

      “Thanks for not saying anything in front of May. Even if you did totally rat me out to your friend.”

      “He's my boyfriend.”

      The correction is unnecessary but Matt loves people knowing the Foggy and them are together.

       “Cool. Friends first though right? He called you buddy. It was adorable.”

      Matt smiles.  

      “Yeah. Best friends for a long time first.”

      “My best friend kissed me the other day.”

      “Yeah?”

      “Yeah.”

      Matt can't help but offer, “Hey kid, you wanna tell me your bully’s name so I can scare the shit out of them?”

      “Dear god no. No no no. One person getting involved and scaring people is enough thank you very much.”

      Yeah, his aunt seemed like she could be pretty intimidating if she wanted to. Matt nods.

      “Anyways, I'm pretty sure Mr. Stark is ready to like, buy my school so that he can kick people out.”

      “Stark. Tony Stark. Is willing to buy your school. And you needed to come to me and Foggy for lawyers?”

      The kid shrugs, “May doesn't really like Mr. Stark all that much and she likes the kind of lawyers he hires even less. One of her friends told her about you. He said you're the "best lawyers ever” and you don't really act that much like lawyers. He was kind of right. You guys are basically Legally Blonde.”

       “Oh my God. Kid, if you don't call Foggy ‘Elle’ next time you're around him I'm going to jump off a bridge.”

      “Dude. Chill. You're too old for that shit.

      Peter sighs and deflates a bit. Matt turns towards him and waits for him to tell them whatever brought him down.

      “Everyone knows that Flash only says the stupid homophobic and transphobic shit he does because he's hella fuckin’ gay but his parents are the type of conservatives that go to Pride with signs that say “God hates fags” and I just… I feel bad for him. Because that's gotta suck. But it doesn't make it any easier when he pushes me into a locker and calls me “penis Parker.” It still hurts. But I just… I dunno. I try to remember your advice. Cause you've been there. You've got whatever you've got going on. And you made it. So you've gotta know what you're talking about. But its so fucking hard. Part of me wants to help him and part of me wants to break his fucking jaw.”

      “His issues do not make what he does any less not at all okay.”

      “I know that. I do. But I still feel bad for him. Sometimes he just looks so miserable when no one is paying attention and I _understand._ But he chooses to take it out on other people.”

      A few seconds of silence.

      “Hey, if it's not too private, what is your thing? I'm curious but totally understand if it's none of my business.”

      Matt smiles at him to calm his nerves before responding, “I'm agender. It took me years to figure that out. I didn't really figure it out until law school. I might not have if it weren't for my friends,” Matt smiles as they repeat some of Peter's past words, “All two of them that I had at the time.”

      Peter laughs quietly, “That's cool dude. You know, you're basically my future.”

      Matt's smile turns a bit more grim and they say quietly, “I hope not Peter. I hope you make better choices than I have.”

      “Nah. Everyone makes mistakes. You're still the best.”

      Matt and Peter part ways that night and they don't come in contact as Daredevil and Spiderman again until after Matt and Foggy have helped May deal with Peter's school. After all of that is dealt with Matt runs into Peter fairly regularly during their nighttime activities. Sometimes he helps them with some of the smaller crimes. Sometimes he comes to them near the end to talk. Every once in awhile Matt spars with him or gives him advice about vigilantism. Over time Peter gets more confident with himself as Spiderman and just as a man in general. And he always has something to tell Matt about his best-friend-turned-boyfriend.


End file.
